Abby Hatcher
Abby Hatcher is a bespectacled girl equipped with high-tech gadgets to aid her in her missions. She is an intelligent and energetic seven-year-old girl who lives with her new friends, the Fuzzlies, who are amazing and quirky creatures that also live in her family's hotel. Together with her best Fuzzly friend Bozzly, Abby goes on wild adventures to fix Fuzzly mishaps and help them in any way she can. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she joined the Preschool Girls when the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army sieged the family hotel and arrested her and her family because of their inferior works of capitalism due that running a hotell would be a sinister plot for capitalism, just as said by the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command. When she breaks out from the Sevastopol Gulag, she then have revenge on the USRAC and she would form the Fuzzly Army, an army of Fuzzlies that try to resist against USRAC occupation in her hometown. When she first met Vampirina, she became friends with each other and they would be a great duo as well, and they would handle any Fuzzly Trouble, but the biggest Fuzzly Trouble in her entire life was then to be known as the Third World War. She would remain in her goo-gripper gloves, a head-hugging helmet, a Palmer blimp jacket and pogo spring shoes and ride on a Hatchercycle, but she will also wield the following weapons: a Steyr M1912, a M1879 Reichsrevolver, a Mauser C96, a Heckler & Koch UMP, a Gewehr 98, a few of M67 grenades, an Armsel Striker, a Sturmpistole, M18 Claymore mines, a few of L9 bar mines, an L16 81mm mortar, an MBT LAW, an M1911 pistol, an MATADOR, a Starstreak, an M1 Garand with a bayonet, a Mauser Model 1871, an MG 08, an MG 13, a Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr, a few of Stielhandgranate, a 17 cm mittlerer Minenwerfer, an Browning M1918 BAR, an elephant gun, a Walther PP, a Karabiner 98k, an MP 40, a Gewehr 43, an MP 3008, an MP35, an Rheinmetall MG 3, an MG 42, an FG 42, an Assault Rifle 1960, an 8.8cm Raketenwerfer 43, Madsen 20 mm cannon, a Solothurn S-18/100, a Panzerfaust, a Flammenwerfer 35, a Schiessbecher, a Infanteriesäbel M1889, a Heckler & Koch HK69A1, a yo-yo, an MAC Mle 1950, a PAMAS G1, a Heckler & Koch MP5, an FAMAS, an F1 submachine gun, an FN SCAR, a PGM Ultima Ratio, an AA-52 machine gun, an ERYX, a Browning Hi-Power, a Type 56 assault rifle, a Lance-grenade individuel Mle F1 (LGI Mle F1), a Walther MP, a Walther P5, a SIG Sauer P226, a Heckler & Koch HK416, a Heckler & Koch MG4, a Heckler & Koch G3, a Barrett M82, a Panzerfaust 3, a few of F1 grenades, an Atchisson Assault Shotgun, an AK-47 Combat Candy, an AK-47, a VSS Vintorez, a Makarov pistol, a Tokarev pistol, a P-96 pistol, a GSh-18, an MP-443 Grach, an SR-1, a PL-14/15, a Walther P99, a Nagant M1895, an MP-412 REX, a PSM pistol, an OTs-38 Stechkin silent revolver, a PP-91 KEDR, a Vityaz-SN, a 9A-91, an AK-12, a sawed-off shotgun, an RPG-7, a Mosin-Nagant, an RPK-16, a few of flashbang grenades, a few of Molotov cocktails, a few of RGO hand grenades, a few of RGN hand grenades, a katana, a ballistic knife, some poison gas weapons, a Chinese officer sword, a KM2000, a combat knife, and some gadgets made in the USA, the KGB Order and many preschool teams, which are used as weapons for assassinations. She will be voiced by Macy Droulin in a [[When the Cold Breeze Blows Away (TV series)|Korean TV series version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away]]. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Nick Jr. Characters Category:Nick Jr. Heroes